


Victoria and the Beast

by prettypaperdoll



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I used Belle but not as her first name, Long-haired Tom, Love/Hate, Romance, See what I did there, Sexual Content, fairytale, mature - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaperdoll/pseuds/prettypaperdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Belle is an odd girl that works in a library and takes care of her alcoholic father, Maurice. But when they can't pay the taxes for their land, what will they do? Belle decides to exchange herself for the farm and goes to live with the mysterious man on top of the hill. She soon learns the meaning of love, hate, patience and kindness from a man who left the world a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I was inspired by an edited picture of Tom with long hair in his Victorian garb and it made me think of Beauty and the Beast for some reason, so I decided to write my version of it. Some elements will be the same as the Disney movie, but it's darker and more mature. I currently looking for a beta reader to help me, so if you're interested let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"When love speaks, the voice of all the gods Make heaven drowsy with the harmony. [Love's Labor's Lost]" - William Shakespeare_

"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince and his beautiful princess. He loved her more than life itself and she, well the princess was sad. She too was in love, but not with the prince. Her heart belonged to someone else, but because she had been betrothed to the prince since birth, she didn't have a choice in who she married. The prince did everything he could to make her happy. He even built and entire library filled with books just for her. But it did not make her love him. He knew that she would never love him, but it didn't stop him from trying.  
One evening, he went to her bedchamber. He hoped he could speak to her and find exactly what he could do to make her happy. Upon opening the door, he saw that her bedroom window was open. The princess had run away into the darkness. Despite this, the prince believed the princess would return to him. He kept her bedroom window open just in case. The princess, however, never returned. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The castle saw winter, spring and summer before the bedroom window was closed again.  
By then, the prince became bitter and cold. He vowed that as long as he lived, he would never love. The prince's subjects would never see their prince again and he would never leave his castle. Some say that he turned into a monstrous beast, hideous to behold. Some say he died. Others believe he waits at her window, still hoping she will return to him and break the spell of his hardened heart."

"I don't like this story." 

Victoria closed the book, "And why not?"

"It's too sad. There's no happy ending." 

"That's because I haven't finished it yet, silly. There's more to it." She laughed, flipping through the latter half of the book. "It gets better." 

"If you say so." The little girl jumped from her spot on the counter. "I have to go, my mum is waiting for me." 

"You better go then. Do you want me to read more tomorrow?" 

The girl shrugged. "Only if it gets happier."

"You'll have to find out." Victoria gave the girl a wink and watched her leave the library. 

The sun was beginning to set behind the clock tower and shop owners were starting to shut down for the evening. The library would be closing soon, but Victoria wouldn't be going home. Not for a few more hours, anyway. Tonight was her father's card game and that meant a house full of drunken men whistling at her and asking for her hand in marriage. She would rather jump into a pit of vipers. If she had to endure another night of those scoundrels, she just might. Tonight, she would organize and reshelf the books. It didn't bother her as it might others. The library was like her home. In fact, she felt more at home here than anywhere else. Here she could travel to distant lands and be rescued by handsome knights or wander through an enchanted forest searching for a lost princess. The characters in those dusty volumes made for much better company than any of the people in town. Sure, they were nice to her and tolerant of her father, but she knew what they really thought. There was a word that stayed on the tips of their tongues as she passed in the street.

"Odd." 

Of course, none of these whispers started until after her mother died. It was like the veil of kindness was torn away the day after they buried her. Victoria always had her nose in a book and mostly kept to herself, but she never knew it was uncommon or even strange to be that way until they made it very clear what they thought about her. She had grown accustomed to it for the most part. 

The whispers about her father, however, were a different story. Before her mother passed, he was a brilliant inventor. There wasn't a day that he was working on some new contraption to try and make life easier for them. He created a machine that would chop wood and throw it on the wood pile. It would have worked except the lever broke and the machine started chopping random pieces and throwing it every which way. She remembered hiding with her mother in the house, watching her father duck for cover. It was quite amusing for those not in immediate danger. Her mother would beam with pride, even if the machines failed to work properly. The image of her bright eyes and wide smile would forever be imprinted in her memory. 

That would be one of the last happy times for their house. Soon after, her mother became very ill and life would change. It didn't take long for the drinking to start. At first it was only once a week in the tavern. Then it turned into a nightly event. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home and Victoria would have to find him the next morning. She loved her father and knew the pain he experienced was more than any soul should ever bear. The same pain resided in Victoria's heart and it was the only thing that kept her from forcing him to stop. 

Victoria had her books and her father had a pint of ale. 

The clock tower chimed midnight. She stretched from her spot on the ladder, replacing one more book. Dread filled her bones as she blew out each of the candles and locked the door. Victoria knew she would have to go home eventually; the library could get right drafty at night and she could brave the cat calls if it meant sleeping in her own bed. It was a good two miles to her house and the night was nice enough. Victoria walked slowly, letting her mind wander. A lone, half moon was high in the sky, giving enough illumination so that the mansion at the top of the hill caught her eye. 

Not much was known about the man that lived there, except that he owned most of the town including the farm she lived on. There were rumors that he was horribly disfigured and never left his house except by black carriage in the dark of night. The town gossips like to spin tales of how he killed his wife and kept her body in a coffin beside his bed. Victoria would scoff at those stories, but upon seeing the looming estate, she wondered if those stories didn't have a hint of truth to them. Her father told her that when he bought the land, he didn't get to meet the owner. He dealt with a broker and did everything through him. No one, not even the mayor, had ever met the man. There was only a name. 

Lord Thomas Hiddleston.

Just as she was about to open the gate to her yard, she saw two glowing lights moving out of the woods. At first glance, it looked like they weren't attached to anything, just two ghostly wisps bobbing along in the shadows. 

"You've been reading too many books," Victoria muttered out loud. 

The lights were coming closer. She heard the sound of hooves clomping along and she realized the lights belonged to a carriage. It was curious for someone to be out this time of night, but she remembered the stories about the man from the mansion. Victoria suddenly found herself becoming a believer. A part of her wanted to run to the front door and hide. The other part, a more curious part, wanted to stay and watch it pass by. She just had to know if he was actually grotesque or not. Victoria stepped aside and waited with baited breath. 

The carriage came over a hill and soon it was right in front of her. The driver was an old man, but ordinary looking. He didn't even make eye contact as he rode past her. Unfortunately, there were curtains over the windows, so she couldn't see who was inside. The wild beating of her heart softened a little and she sighed. So much for that, she thought and opened the gate. The carriage passed and she gave one last look over her shoulder. 

Victoria's breath caught in her chest. Dark eyes stared from the back window, the light inside giving them a eerie glow. She tried to look away, but somehow she couldn't. It was as if a spell was cast, freezing her to the very ground she stood on. Once the carriage was far enough away, however, she blinked. Her chest felt tight and she realized she hadn't breathed properly for the last few moments. 

Her shaking hands fumbled with the front door, but she managed to get inside. To her surprise, the house was dark and quiet. Apparently the card game was taking place somewhere else. Not that she was upset; she would be able to sleep in peace. As she settled into bed, however, sleep was hard to come by. She kept seeing the eyes peering from the window and how they completely immobilized her. That had never happened before. 

Not since she was very small. 

Victoria's eyelids became heavy and she finally closed them. 

She dreamt of a grand party. Men and women dressed in beautiful clothes and tables filled with the most delicious food. She was mesmerized by the golden chandelier floating above her head, casting a heavenly glow to those who danced under it. Father was dancing with mother and they were both happy; so in love. From across the room she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She wore a white dress and flowers in her hair. The smile on her face was as bright as the diamonds she wore, but Victoria saw a sadness behind her eyes. A man, tall and dark stood beside her. His smile was genuine. He was proud of the woman that stood beside him. Suddenly, his eyes moved to Victoria's direction. 

They were the same eyes from the carriage. 

Her eyelids flew open and she exhaled. She only had a moment to process because someone started pounding on the front door. Quickly, she kicked the covers aside and robed herself. 

"Surely it's too early for all this noise," she grumbled, trotting down the stairs. The pounding continued. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" She opened the door. "Yes?" 

The sheriff stood on her doorstep and her heart fell. 

"Good morning Victoria." 

Victoria pulled the robe tighter around her body. "I'm not so sure it is good. I can only guess why you're here this early." 

"And your guess would be right." 

She sighed, "Can I come collect him then?" 

"Yes. But I should tell you that he's done some damage to the tavern as well as to a couple of my guards."

"Of course he has." she muttered, rubbing her eyes anxiously. "I don't have much money, Sheriff."

"I understand. Perhaps you could talk to the Mayor about letting you pay a little at a time. I'm sure he would understand." 

The thought of going to talk to the Mayor made her stomach turn. The pit of vipers was starting to look more and more enticing by the minute. She nodded. "Yes, I'll go do that today. Even if I haven't paid the entire amount, will you let him go?" 

"Yes. Victoria, I can't keep letting him go. One of these days he's going to end up in jail permanently or dead. You have to keep a tighter hold on him." 

"What do you suggest Sheriff? Chain him to his bed? Throw him in the basement under lock and key?"

He put a hand on his hip, "Whatever it takes. I don't like being called out of my bed in the middle of the night." 

She held back the retort on her tongue, looking away instead. 

"I know things have been hard since Anna passed, but-"

"I'll come collect my father later this morning, thank you Sheriff." Victoria closed the door in his face, leaning against it. 

It took a minute, but he finally left and she breathed out a sigh of relief. If there was one thing she hated more than her father's drinking, it was the townspeople feeling sorry for them. She could deal with people snickering behind her back, but she couldn't stand the looks of pity and shame that followed her wherever she went. 

She decided to take her time in getting ready. A few more hours wouldn't hurt him. They might even do him good, considering he was probably sick and grumpy. When she finally did retrieve him, he was everything she thought he would be. Pale, angry and smelling like the inside of a pint glass, growling obscenities under his breath as they left. A black bruise hung under his right eye and dried blood circled the nostrils of his nose. He didn't explain anything to her as they walked. In truth, she really didn't want him to. She didn't care. It was always the same. Besides, she was afraid if she spoke, she would do nothing but shout at him. All of her earnings were going to cleaning up his mess, which left them with nothing for the rest of the week.

As soon as they got home, her father wordlessly went to his bedroom and shut the door. Victoria wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and break everything in sight, but she wouldn't have the chance because another knock sounded at the door. 

"What is it now?" She breathed. She expected the tavern owner or one of the guardsmen, but not this man. He was dressed in a fine suit and, clutching a black, leather book to his chest. 

"Miss Belle?" 

"Yes? Can I help you?" 

"Apologies for bothering you on this lovely morning. My name is Conrad, I am Lord Hiddleston's account executive. May I come in?" 

Victoria gripped the door, "What's this about?" 

"I would prefer we speak inside."  
She studied his eyes, on the verge of shutting the door in his face. Whatever it was he wanted to speak with her about, it wasn't good. Reluctantly, she opened the door, allowing him to step inside.

"Thank you." He nodded. 

Victoria shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria learns her father hasn't been paying their taxes and might have their farm, their home, taken away. She asks to see Lord Hiddleston and to her surprise, is granted an audience (with strict instructions to go with it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long, but the first few chapters have to set everything up. We'll meet him in the next chapter, don't worry. Thanks for reading and for the very awesome comments! You guys are lovely!

"Is your father here?" 

She crossed her arms. "He's ill. Now are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Might we sit down?" He gestured to the kitchen table and she nodded. He followed her to the table and sat down across from her. Conrad opened the book, which she now saw was a ledger. Names and numbers were scribbled in lines. He pulled a fountain pen from the inside of his jacket. 

"It seems that your father has not paid the taxes for his land or this house for quite some time." 

Victoria frowned. "That's not possible. We've paid in full every month." 

Conrad looked at his ledger. "I'm afraid not."

"You said 'quite some time'. How long is that exactly?" 

"Let's see." His finger slid down the page. "Almost six months." 

She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth. "But, he's told me-" she paused. "Why weren't we told sooner?" 

"Lord Hiddleston isn't a patient man, but he understands that farm life can be difficult. I'm to understand that the crops have done poorly this past season." 

"Yes, but it's been that way for everyone. We've managed. I just don't understand how this could have happened." She put a hand over her mouth.

"Is your father in charge of the finances?" 

Victoria looked at Conrad, "Yes. Ever since my mother died-" It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh. The tavern." 

"I'm sorry?" 

She wasn't sure if she should tell this man where are their wages were going. If Lord Hiddleston knew, he could put them on the streets with the snap of his fingers.  
"Miss Belle?" 

She swallowed. "What can be done?" 

"Well, the amount must be paid in full. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll have to ask you and your father-"

"Please," she interrupted him. "I have no money at the moment. We, my father has been...ill. I can't pay that amount. There has to be another way."

Conrad shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing to be done."

Victoria reached out her hand, placing it gently on Conrad's. "Please. If I could only speak to Lord Hiddleston. Maybe he could give me an extension." 

The man's eyes moved from Belle's hand to her pleading eyes. She saw the hesitation, but finally he sighed. 

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that he'll see you. Lord Hiddleston is a very private man." He closed his ledger and stood up. 

Victoria stood with him. "I understand. Thank you." 

She showed him to the door and waited until the carriage was away before closing the door. This time she actually did cry. It was all too much. In that moment, she hated her father. She hated his drinking and his friends and all the lies he told her. Sobs wracked her body as she thought about how alone she actually was. When the tears finally subsided, she washed her face trying to ignore her reflection. 

The library would need to be opened and since she was probably going to be owing a lot of money very soon, she needed to go whether she wanted to or not. 

It was so strange to Victoria how the world outside kept spinning even though her world was falling apart. Of course it was selfish to want everyone else to be suffering too, but if there were going to be clouds, it should rain for everyone. The day provided just that when the afternoon arrived. Grey clouds covered the sun and soon a cold breeze blew through the town. No one would be making a trip to the library, that was certain. Rain was pattering the cobble stone streets when Victoria decided to close up. There was no use moping here. That meant she would have to go home and she didn't want to go there either. 

Thunder rattled the little windows of the library, prompting Victoria to finish her tasks quickly. If she didn't hurry, she would get caught in the downpour. A knock at the door startled her. Surely little Angie wouldn't be coming by in this? Victoria opened the door, taken back by the man standing there. 

"Mr. Conrad. I wasn't expecting you." 

"Yes, this is an impromptu visit. However, it is starting to rain out here and I would prefer to not be soaked."

"Oh!" She cried, instantly moving out of his way. "Yes, I'm sorry, please come in."

He stepped inside, shaking the water out of his hat. "The one day I forget my umbrella. i don't know if that's irony or stupidity." 

Victoria wasn't sure if she should laugh at that statement, so she smiled instead. Once he seemed to be done drying himself off, she opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first.

"I spoke to Lord Hiddleston and he has agreed to speak with you. But as I said before, I can't offer a promise that he will agree to any negotiations that you bring. Technically, it is his land-"

"I know. I'm just hoping that if he sees me in person, he'll find it in his heart to work out a deal with me. Surely-"

"Miss Belle," Conrad interjected. "What do you know about Lord Hiddleston?" 

She thought a moment. "Not much. Just rumors that the gossips spread around town." 

He studied her. Victoria saw a look of pity cross his face, but only for a second. He didn't offer an explanation for his question, just shook out his hat one more time before putting it back on. 

"He will meet with you at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll send a carriage for you." Conrad opened the door. "And I would suggest having your proposal written out and memorized. He doesn't like his time wasted by someone who is unprepared." 

Victoria frowned. "Am I meeting with a king? Will my head be taken if I stammer between my words?" 

He gave a wry smile. "Ten o'clock tomorrow morning." With that, he left, closing the door behind him. 

Another clap of thunder rolled, bringing a sheet of rain with it. Victoria sighed. Now she _really_ wasn't going home. 

"Well, if I'm to have my proposal memorized, I might as well get to work." She grabbed a scrap of paper and a pencil. At least she would have peace and quiet to work. 

It was dark before the rain stopped and by that point, she had a complete proposal written and was in the midst of putting each line into her memory. It was late and her eyes were tired, but she knew if this didn't get done, the library might _actually_ become her home. 

"Okay, one more time Victoria." She rubbed her eyes and started reciting. 

"Lord Hiddleston, my name is Victoria Belle. My father and I reside on the farm on the outskirts of town. Your account executive has told me that we owe a substantial amount of money and I'm here to ask that you give us an extension on paying the full amount. I understand you've probably spared more patience than you are willing, but with my father's condition and-" she closed her eyes, trying to remember the next line.

Taking a deep breath, she started again. "But with my father's condition and the harvest being poor, I hope you can understand that life for us has been hard. Hard? Should I say that? It makes it sound like I'm whining." She grabbed the pencil, scribbling out the offending word and replacing it with 'difficult' in the margin. Victoria blinked, her vision becoming blurry around the edges. 

"I can't do anymore tonight." She resolved out loud. "I won't be any good tomorrow if I can't keep my eyes open. 

Once the candles were put out and door locked, she made the trek home, muttering the words of her proposal under her breath. It seemed that she could remember better as she walked and Victoria insanely wondered if Lord Hiddleston would let her walk in circles while she talked. If the man needed her negotiations to be memorized she hardly believed he would let her wander around. Her eyes moved to the dark mansion, feeling a shiver run down her back. 

Her father was sitting in his chair when she opened the door. There was a cloth on his forehead and his eyes were closed. Victoria closed the door quietly, immediately heading for her room. 

"Victoria." 

She nearly didn't stop. Despite her extreme dislike for her father, she turned around. "Yes?" 

"I want to talk to you." 

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning and I need to get to bed." 

He sat up, taking the cloth from his head. "Haven't you a moment to spare for your father?" 

The look in his eye and the softness of his voice instantly made her ashamed. This man, this broken, sad man sitting in front of her made some bad choices and in her opinion was one of the most selfish men she ever knew, but he was still her father and he was owed a moment of her time. Victoria gingerly sat in the chair next to his. 

"Father-"

"I know what you're going to say. I made a fool of myself last night and I know that you used all of your earnings to get me out of jail. I-" he stammered, taking her hand. "I wanted to tell you that when I woke up this afternoon and you were gone, I thought perhaps you had gone for good. My suspicions were almost proved true until you walked through that door." 

He swallowed hard. Victoria squeezed his hand. "I don't know what I would do if you were gone too, Victoria. Life hasn't been easy since your mother passed and I know that I'm to blame for that."

"No, father-"

"Please, let me finish." He sighed. "I know I've made this promise before, but I want you to know that this time I am going to do everything in my being to make sure I keep it. Victoria, I promise in this room, on this night, that I will never pick up another drink or playing card. From this moment on, I promise to work hard and replace all the earnings that you have spent on me." 

Tears welled in Victoria's eyes and she wished with all her heart that she could believe him. But he was right, he had made this promise before and it didn't take long for him to break it. She smiled, sniffing the tears away. 

"Thank you, Father." She hesitated telling him this next part, but she knew it would wrong of her to keep it from him. "Father, I have to tell you something." 

"Anything, Victoria." 

She stared into his green eyes, noticing the dark circles and wrinkles that hadn't been there only a few months before. His hair was greying, some patches even beginning to go white. The man before her had experienced pain and loss like no one in this town. It broke her heart to even think of him being out on the street, nowhere to go and no one to turn to. She blinked, looking down at his large, calloused hands. 

"I-I wanted to tell you that I love you and I will help you as much as I can." 

Maurice smiled. "I am glad to hear it." He kissed her hands. "You are so much like your mother. Kind and forgiving. God help me, I'd say you inherited her spirit when she died." 

A tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. "I do hope so." She kissed his cheek and stood. "Can I get you anything?" 

He shook his head. "No. Go to bed, it's late."

Victoria nodded. "Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight my dear." 

She squeezed his hand one more time, then turned towards the stairs. That night, she tossed and turned, dreaming of being on the chopping block pleading with Lord Hiddleston to help her. Dark eyes were in the face of a frightening beast, baring his fangs. He roared, ordering her head to taken and mounted on his wall. Behind him, more heads lined the wall, wide-eyed and mouths hung open in a ghastly scream. 

Victoria screamed, sitting up and clutching her neck. The sun was coming up and the rooster crowed loudly. Licking her dry lips, she rubbed her face. 

"Too many books, Victoria." She mumbled, putting her feet on the floor. She thought about breakfast, but her stomach was rolling too much. There were only a few hours to work on her proposal and get dressed; getting sick wasn't an option. Quickly, she brushed her dark hair, pulling it away from her face. Father once told her that she looked exactly like her mother with her hair done this way. Her long fingers twisted and pinned until she had a somewhat presentable hairdo. Her option of dress was limited, but she did have a rather pretty blue dress that she saved for special occasions. It was a Christmas gift from her parents and because it was only one of two gifts given that year, she knew it was expensive. 

She twirled, watching the material float and swish around her. The boots she wore everyday would have to do. They were dirty and cracked in some places, but considering she was a farmer's daughter, not much else was expected. She hoped anyway. 

When she came downstairs, her father was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, she thought he was still asleep, but then she heard a SHUCK, SHUCK noise coming from outside. She peered out of the kitchen window, smiling at her discovery. Maurice was digging new plots in the field, dropping seeds as he went. 

"Maybe he was telling the truth." She whispered. He wiped his brow and looked up. Victoria waved and he waved his hat at her. The sound of hooves made her whip around. 

"So soon?" She ran to the door, opening it. A carriage stood beside the gate and Conrad was getting out. 

"Good morning!" He called. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yes, just give me a moment. Aren't you a bit early?" 

He opened the gate, "I told you, Lord Hiddleston doesn't like to be kept waiting. It's a bit of a ride to the estate and I'm sure you would like time to collect your thoughts before speaking with him?" 

"Yes, of course. Let me speak to my father and I'll be out-" She stopped, seeing Conrad take out his pocket watch. "I won't be but a minute." She frowned, closing the door. Maurice stood in the sitting room, wiping his hands with a rag. 

"Who's outside?" 

She swallowed, trying to think of a good lie. She was a horrible liar and her father could always tell. "It's, uhm...well, it's that appointment I told you about. You see, it's with-" She paused. "It's with Lord Hiddleston." 

He looked up at Victoria, frowning deeply. "Lord Hiddleston? What does he want with you?"

"It's not so much what he wants with me, but what I need from him. I asked for an audience with him and he granted it." 

"For what, Victoria?" 

She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you last night. Actually I didn't want to tell you at all because you're doing this reformation thing and I couldn't put more on your plate-"

"Just tell me." His voice was firm. 

She took a deep breath, trying to slow the hammering in her chest. "Yesterday his account executive came by the house while you were sleeping. He told me that we are six months behind on paying our taxes and unless we pay for it in full, we will be out on the street. I asked if I could speak with the lord and figure out some sort of plan to prevent that. That's where I'm going now." 

There was silence for a moment, the two staring at each other. Victoria desperately longed to hear her father's thoughts. A knock broke the quiet. 

"Miss Belle? We must be leaving." 

"Just a minute!" She called, keeping her eyes on her father. "I know I should have told you, but I was afraid-"

"Go. If anyone can fix this, it's you." He didn't meet her eyes. He sat down in his chair, raising a dirty hand to his face. "He's waiting Victoria."

She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say, something to make the pain she saw in his face go away. Another knock and she turned, opening the door. She looked back at her father.

"I'll be back before dinner." 

He nodded and she left, coming face-to-face with Conrad's look of annoyance. 

"Shall we?" 

Victoria didn't answer him. She started for the carriage, not daring to look back at the cottage. She knew her father was hurting, but she also knew that doing this could possibly save her family. He would forgive her in time. 

The carriage ride was quiet, save for the horses hooves and occasional cough from the driver. Victoria hoped Conrad would offer her some advice, but he kept to himself, reading from his ledger. She went over the words in her mind, mouthing them softly. The closer they came to the estate, the more her whole body felt like it was tying itself in knots. 

They rode deeper into the woods, so much that the sun was hidden from all the trees. It seemed like they were going deeper and deeper into some unknown shadow to face the monster on the other side. She tried to remember the heroines from her favorite stories and how they managed to keep fear at bay. 

Unfortunately, she was so scared she couldn't remember a single one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finally meets Lord Hiddleston and is decides to throw herself into the fire, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! I'll try to update as much as I can, but with two kiddos that can be kind of difficult. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Feedback and comments are always welcome!

Conrad was right in saying that it was a bit of a drive. From her little farm, it seemed it was only a walk away. It seemed they were to be in that dark carriage forever. Victoria pushed back the black curtain, relieved to see the trees thinning out and sunlight peeking through. Soon, the road went from rough ground to rough gravel and she felt her heart creeping into her throat. It was much too frightening to watch as they came closer to the manor; it was almost like watching a monster crawling towards her and she had no way of escape. 

She would have to go into the belly of the beast. 

At last, the carriage stopped and she waited for Conrad to get out first. He opened the door, letting the light pour inside. It blinded her for a second before she was able to see the way out. 

"Miss Belle?" 

Conrad was extending his hand for her to take. Shakily, she accepted it and exited the safety of the carriage. 

The estate was much bigger in person. _Much, much bigger,_ she thought, craning her neck up. It was wide as it was tall, almost to an intimidating degree. It reminded her of a grand church she saw in the city once. All grey stone and steeples. There were more windows, but they were all closed or covered in curtains. The grounds were well kept, but there weren't any flowers or trees close by. No smiling faces waited for them at the door. 

_Might as well have a sign, saying 'Go away',_ she thought humorlessly. Conrad insisted they go inside and she followed him, trying as hard as she could to not clutch to her dress nervously. She tried to imagine she was a great warrior going to face the evil king. It worked for a minute, until Conrad opened the door. It swung on it's great hinges, squealing loudly. It obviously hadn't been used in a long time. 

The stained glass window at the stop of the stairs was the first thing that caught her eye. Clusters of randomly placed gold and white panes surrounded the section that held a solitary rose. The sun came through, throwing the room into a dusky feel and for just a moment, she felt at ease. Her eyes followed the staircase up, seeing it split into two different landings with grey stone archways. Below the landings, more archways stood leading the way to more rooms she figured. Crimson sitting chairs and small, wooden tables stood in the foyer, waiting and unused. Paintings and statues stood strategically placed around the foyer and up the stairs. One painting in particular was covered by a thin, black curtain. Victoria could only just make out a face and eyes staring out at her. 

"This way." 

Conrad's voice brought her back to the situation at hand. To her disappointment, they didn't go up the stairs, but through one of the archways on the ground floor. Before he opened the door, he turned to Victoria. 

"Would you like a few moments to collect your thoughts? You still have a few minutes." 

She thought that might do her good, but then again, delaying things wouldn't do a thing for her nerves. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. "No, I think I'd rather like to get this over with, if you don't mind." 

He nodded. "Very well." Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door. Victoria was certain her heart was going to come flying out of her chest at any moment. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath before following him inside. They entered a study of some sort with more shelves of books than Victoria had ever seen before. Curtains covered the windows and despite how warm it was outside, there was a fire going. She could only make out the profile of a man sitting in a tall-backed chair with claws for feet, she realized. 

"Lord Hiddleston, Miss Belle." 

Victoria turned her head, hoping Conrad would give her some words of encouragement or a smile, something that would make her feel less anxious. He merely stood, gesturing for her to go on. When she looked back, Lord Hiddleston was up from his chair, stoking the fire.

"Speak, girl."

The demand came quietly, but that didn't take away from how deep and strong his voice was. It rendered her speechless for a moment, but she swallowed and took a step forward. 

"Lord Hiddleston, I came to ask for an extension on our taxes. Conrad has informed me that we are six months behind and at the moment, I am not able to pay the entire amount. My father has been very ill and-"

"Ill?" He turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. "If by ill you mean completely drunk, then yes, he has been ill." 

She was taken back by his knowledge, but more so by his appearance. Lord Hiddleston stood tall by the fire, those familiar dark eyes framed by long, black hair that flowed past his shoulders. Victoria stood firm, keeping her eyes fixed on him. 

"Even so, I still cannot afford to pay you what we owe. My father has promised me that he will quit the drink and gambling. He is going to work harder than ever and I'm willing to do whatever it takes, but we need an extension. The crops were poor this past season and-"

"They were poor for everyone." He interrupted again. "But none of my other tenants gambled away what they had and forgot to pay me."

The look in his eyes was enough to turn her fear into irritation. She blinked. "Lord Hiddleston, I beg your pardon but if you had no intention of helping me, why did you ask me here?" 

He turned back to the flames, continuing to stoke them. "I wanted to know what you had to say. Now you've said it and I've decided to not grant you the extension." 

Victoria couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "But, but-"

"I let your father take that farm with the promise that he would care for it and be responsible enough to pay rent when due. Now he has shown that he cannot care for it or himself, for that matter. You've had six months to get your affairs in order." He didn't even bother looking away from his menial task. 

"Lord Hiddleston," she started, taking a few steps. "If you don't help us, we will have nowhere to go. We will be out on the streets." 

A nasty smirk crossed his lips. "You should have thought of that before." 

She clinched her teeth together, waves of anger rolling over her entire body. "Is this what you do all day, Hiddleston? You just hide in the dark and spout vile injustices when you're bored? I came to you for help and you spat in my face."

The lord stopped the stoking and turned his head. Darkness clouded his face and for a second, she thought she saw fire spark in his eyes. He was face to face with her before she knew it and it caused her step back.

"I have kept my _injustices_ at bay for longer than I even wanted. You have offered me no incentives to let you keep that farm and now you insult me in my own home. I have a mind to throw you out myself." His voice seethed with disdain, making her skin crawl. 

But Victoria was a stubborn girl. So, she gulped and stepped up. "I will fight you every step of the way." 

The fire in his eyes grew and Victoria was certain he was going to strike her, but Conrad stepped in, pulling her back. "Come now, Miss Belle. Lord Hiddleston has made his decision."

"No!" She pulled away from Conrad. "I'm not leaving until we come to an understanding!"

"The only understanding we have is that when you leave here today, you will have until the evening to gather your things and vacate my property!" Lord Hiddleston's voice was raised now, but she refused to let him scare her. 

"How can you be so heartless?" Conrad was really trying to get her out of the room at this point. She continued to struggle against his surprisingly strong hold. "And how can you let him bully people like this?" Victoria's cries fell on deaf ears as they neared the door. Lord Hiddleston turned back to the fire, running long fingers through his hair. 

"Wait! What if I offered to stay?" She screamed. 

Lord Hiddleston turned his head slightly. "What use would I have for you? I have all the servants I need." 

Conrad stopped, watching the exchange. 

Victoria wrenched herself from the executive's grip. "I have cared for my father for a long time. I know how to do quite a few things. I can cook and clean and run errands. I'm willing to do whatever you ask, just so long as you don't take our farm away." She waited, panting. 

Finally, he faced her. "So be it. If you promise to stay here and do as I ask. _Anything_ that I ask, I will consider letting your father keep the farm." There was an eerie glint in his eyes that made Victoria shiver again. 

She hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I promise." 

"Very good. Conrad will send for your things and Mary-Anne will show you to your room." He said this all as he walked passed, not even looking at Victoria. 

"But-" she tried following him. "My father. Can't I say goodbye to my father?" 

He continued to walk quickly. "As of today, you will only see your father when I deem is necessary. He will be informed of the new arrangement." 

"Lord Hiddleston, surely-" she reached out to touch him, grabbing his elbow lightly. He stopped in his tracks and frowned deeply at Victoria. He held his arm away from her as if he had been bitten by a viper. He gave Conrad a look before turning and walking towards the stairs. 

"I would refrain from doing that again, Miss Belle." Conrad said quietly, patting her shoulder. "Now, is there anything in particular you would like from your house?" 

Victoria's throat felt tight and no matter how hard she tried to swallow, she couldn't. Tears stung her eyes, making the room very watery. Conrad cleared his throat and followed after Lord Hiddleston, leaving Victoria alone in the dark foyer. 

She had never felt so alone in all her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria hasn't even been there a day and already she's causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Okay, we're getting out of the introductory parts (somewhat), so no we'll be able to get to the meat of the story (I hope). I just don't want to jump too fast into the romance of it, so thank you for your patience and you're wonderful comments. Those keep me going more than anything!

Mary-Anne was a round-faced, smiling woman with fiery red hair. Victoria knew Mary-Anne was trying to cheer her up as they went to her room. But no matter how much she talked or giggled, Victoria couldn't help but feel as if she were being led to prison. 

"Lord Hiddleston isn't as bad as you think he is. He's just been alone for a very long time and his ability to be kind is...rather rusty. You'll get used to him." 

Victoria scoffed. "Don't plan on it." 

"Well, we'll see. Here we are." She pulled a key ring from her hip and unlocked the door. Victoria stepped through, awed by the sheer space of the room. A vaulted ceiling towered over her with rose carvings set in the keystones. The theme was dark greens and golds; Victoria felt as though they walked into a treeless forest. What in the world would she do with it all? She could have a party with the whole village and then some. 

"This is my favorite room in the whole house. Mostly for the view." She pulled back a heavy green curtain, revealing a tall window. Victoria had to squint from the sudden light, but she finally was able to see the expansive view of the grounds. Green hills gave way to the woods showing signs of the oncoming autumn. In the distance, she saw horses running. 

"Beautiful innit?" Mary-Anne sighed, standing beside her. "My brother Charlie does a real nice job making sure the grounds stay this way. If it weren't for him, it'd be jungle out the there!" She giggled at her own joke. "Can I get you anything, Miss? Maybe a nice cuppa tea?" 

Victoria continued staring out the window. "No thank you, Mary-Anne." 

"Well-" she walked towards the door, keys jingling, "if there's anything I can do for you, just pull that rope beside your bed." The door closed and Victoria was alone again. 

She wasn't sure how long she stood at that window. No one bothered her, which she greatly appreciated. There wasn't anything anyone could say that would make this situation better and she was sure they all knew that. The sun was setting when a knock came at her door. Victoria blinked, turning her head. 

"Who is it?" 

"Mary-Anne ma'm. Mr. Conrad has brought your belongings and I thought you might want them." 

Victoria opened the door, letting Mary-Anne inside. She carried a few articles of clothing and a box under her arm. She took the box from Mary-Anne and set it on the bed. She sat beside it and removed the lid, seeing if anything important was left behind. The doll from her mother. Books and little paintings she made as a child. To some, this would be a box of junk. But to Victoria, it was everything in the world she held most dear.

"Your father sent this as well." Mary-Anne handed Victoria a letter. 

_My dearest Victoria,_

_Conrad has explained to me what has happened. At first I was angry. I still am, if I'm to be honest. I have every mind to go up there myself and show that lord what's what. This wasn't an easy decision and I can't tell you how proud I am that you made it. You are so brave and selfless, just like your mother. I am sorry that I got us into this predicament and if I could change it, I would in a heartbeat. Remember to be kind and understanding even when no one else is. If there's anything your mother wanted you to learn, it was that no matter the circumstances, always love._

_I hope to see you soon, my daughter. I'll do everything I can to come visit. I love you, Victoria._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

Tears fell, splattering onto the page. Victoria closed the letter, wiping her eyes. 

"Oh, don't cry. You'll see him again real soon, don't you worry." Mary-Anne sat beside her, patting the top of Victoria's hand. 

"If Lord Hiddleston has anything to say about it, I'll never see him again." Victoria sniffled. 

"Oh, now, I don't believe that. He knows how important your father is to you." 

Victoria looked at Mary-Anne. "You didn't see the way he spoke to me today. He was cold-" she shook her head. "And heartless." 

Mary-Anne nodded knowingly. "He can be confusing at times. But he's not as heartless as you think. He gave my family jobs here when we had nowhere else to go. A man that does that can't be heartless." 

"It was a different man who did that kindness, then." 

The maid was silent for a moment, her smile fading a little. Then she stood and muttered, "Yes, maybe so." 

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria asked. 

"Nothing, miss. Just talking to myself." She exhaled, the smile returning in full force. "I'll bet your hungry! Dinner will be served in just a few minutes." 

"I am a bit hungry, but I would prefer to eat in my room." 

Mary-Anne's eyes became wide. "I-I don't think Lord Hiddleston would like that. See, was very specific in his instructions. He wants you to join him for dinner and he wants you to wear-" she rushed to a wardrobe beside the bed and pulled out a red, velvet evening gown. "-this." 

Victoria couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth. Mary-Anne looked from the dress, back to Victoria. 

"I'm sorry. He instructed that I wear _that_ dress and join him for dinner? No, I don't think so." 

"But, miss-" Mary-Anne stammered.

"If he wants to order me around, then put me in the servants quarters and make me a maid. Unless I hear otherwise, I'm going to stay right here." She crossed her arms defiantly. 

Mary-Anne looked like a lost child, confused and a little afraid. Victoria felt pity for the woman, but she was going to keep to her decision. 

"Very well, miss." The maid said at last, defeated. She hung the dress back up and left the room. 

A few minutes later, there was another knock. Victoria answered it, expecting Mary-Anne with another argument. 

"Save your words, Mary-Anne. I'm-" Upon seeing a different woman entirely, she stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Mary-Anne." 

She had a very stern look on her face, one that reminded her of an old owl. Her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun, only accentuating the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. 

"I am Ms. Hardage, the head housekeeper. Mary-Anne has informed me that you are not coming to dinner." 

Victoria was a bit hesitant to answer, on account of the severity of the woman's voice and how, if given the tone and attitude Victoria gave Mary-Anne, her very life would be snuffed out. Lord Hiddleston was frightening, but this woman was a different story altogether. Victoria lifted her chin, nodding. 

"Yes."

Ms. Hardage frowned even more than she already was. "Miss Belle, Lord Hiddleston is exactly what his title suggests: a lord. As I understand it, you are here only by his graces. If he should demand you dance and sing every Thursday until kingdom come, then you should do it. Whether he asks nicely or not." 

Victoria couldn't help grinning. "I signed no contract Ms Hardage. I am under no obligation to do anything but stay here. Those were the terms of our agreement. If he wishes to amend that, I'm up for a discussion. But since he only wants to give orders instead of being a human being, I doubt very much that will happen." She breathed through her nose, trying to steady herself. She'd never spoken to anyone like that before. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. 

Ms. Hardage took a deep breath and exhaled, "I do hope you can lie in that bed you've made. Because when I go down there and tell Lord Hiddleston that you are refusing to join him for dinner, the only person responsible for the consequences is you." The woman took a step closer. "I'd take my chances with the dinner than his wrath." 

"I am not afraid of him." Victoria said. 

Ms. Hardage took a step back, chuckling. "Then you are a fool. I will tell him that you're dining in your bedroom tonight." With that, she turned and walked to the stairs. 

Victoria shut the door, thinking about Ms. Hardage's face when she said the word 'wrath'. It was heavy and dark, as if Lord Hiddleston was an angry god, ready to send down his bolts of lightening upon those who would speak against him. It was angering. He was acting like a child, demanding she eat with him or he will throw a fit if she doesn't. She shook her head, imaging Lord Hiddleston as this child king. Sitting on a throne with a crown much too big for his head, screaming and shouting for more sweets. 

It was amusing enough to make her chuckle, but with a sudden thundering on her door it faded. There were muffled voices, one belonging to Mary-Anne. 

"You were told to join me for dinner!" Lord Hiddleston roared on the other side of the door. 

"And I declined!" 

"You do not have that right!" An unknown voice spoke, but was ignored with another bang on the door. "Come out of this room right now or I will break down the door." 

Victoria sneered, crossing her arms. "I'd like to see that." 

She heard, "Lord, please don't." And then the pounds turned into thuds and grunts. She took a step back. 

"I didn't think he was serious." She muttered to herself. Wildly, she looked around for some kind of weapon to defend herself if he did manage to get in. This man was crazy and she wasn't about to let him drag her out of here. Her eyes landed on a poker by the fireplace, so she ran after it and held it ready in her fist. 

The muffled voices became louder until finally a male voice cried. "Lord Hiddleston, stop! You're being unreasonable! Leave the girl to be hungry, but don't kill yourself trying to prove something." 

It was quiet for a moment. She gingerly stepped to the door, wondering if they had gone. She swallowed and bent to look through the key hole. Lord Hiddleston was panting, staring at the door with contempt and hair disheveled. Mary-Anne, Ms. Hardage and two men that she didn't recognize were surrounding him. They all looked as though the world was coming to an end. 

"Fine." Lord Hiddleston spat. "Let her starve then!" He shouted, making Victoria retreat. She heard the lord march away and the party follow after him. She let out the breath she had been holding. Her whole body was trembling. What had she gotten herself into? Clearly, this man was unstable. Insane, even. 

Ms. Hardage was right about one thing; his wrath was nothing to be trifled with. Victoria moved to her bed, sitting down on the edge. It took a few minutes to relax enough to lay down and even then, she still felt afraid. It was either very late or very early before she drifted off to sleep. Images of a beast with Lord Hiddleston's face swirled in her mind, making for frightening nightmares. 

Her eyes opened to the light blue of dawn sneaking through the few open spaces in the curtain. Victoria's body ached and she winced at she sat up. She hadn't bothered to get out of her clothes or get under the covers. She squinted, seeing a fire flickering across the room. She didn't remember Mary-Anne making a fire, but then again she had been exhausted and probably didn't hear her come in. At any rate, she was grateful. Slowly, she made her body move from the bed and stumble to the fire. 

"This whole place is so damn drafty." She sighed, putting her hands out to get warm. It was probably even worse in the winter. 

Her stomach dropped at the thought. Unless Lord Hiddleston changed his mind, she would be seeing fall and winter from that window. Probably spring and summer too. The fire was warming her up nicely. Now all she needed was a cup of a tea. Victoria's stomach gurgled. She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten at all since dinner the night before she came to the estate. 

Hopefully his threat to starve her was only meant for dinner. 

There was a soft knock and the coo of Mary-Anne's voice from the door. "Good morning, miss. How did you sleep?" She walked in with something draped over her arm and a silver tray. The smell of porridge and bacon wafted to Victoria's nose, making her mouth water. 

"Well, I did sleep. Whether it was good or not remains to be seen." She instantly went to the silver lid, lifting it and letting the steam hit her face, inhaling deeply. 

Mary-Anne smiled, "I thought you'd be hungry. After last night-" she paused. "Anyway, there's more where that came from, if you're still hungry after." The thing draped over her arm was a dress, which she laid out on the bed. "It's a lovely day. I thought you'd want to take a tour. Charlie'd love to show you the land and the horses. Do you ride at all?" 

Victoria shoveled porridge into her mouth quickly, as if the food was going to disappear faster than she could eat it. She looked up at Mary-Anne, who was staring at her in awe. Victoria swallowed the enormous bite, wiping her mouth with a napkin. 

"I haven't ridden since I was a little girl." She went back to eating, more slowly this time. 

"Ah, well they don't get out as much as they'd like, so I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Mary-Anne busied herself pulling out more clothes and pulling the curtain back. 

"Lord Hiddleston doesn't ride?" Victoria asked. 

"Not since-" Mary-Anne started, then closed her mouth. "Not in a very long time. He's a busy man." 

Victoria caught Mary-Anne's eyes. "Not since what, Mary-Anne?" 

The maid worried her bottom lip with her two front teeth, wringing her fingers. "I-I don't know if Lord Hiddleston would like it if I told his business. Especially to a complete stranger." 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, if I'm going to be living here, I might as well know more about him." She picked up a piece of bacon. "God knows I won't be getting any information from _him_." Victoria took a determined bite, keeping her eyes on Mary-Anne. 

That look of being a little lost child came back. Mary-Anne was obviously very loyal to employer and Victoria wondered if Mary-Anne would say anything at all until the girl sat down beside Victoria, speaking in hushed tones.

"We're not supposed to talk about it. It's much too hard on Lord Hiddleston and he gets really angry when her name is mentioned." She took a deep breath and exhaled, scooting closer. "This all happened before I was hired, so most everything I'm going to tell you came from someone else. But Lord Hiddleston used to be married. Lady Katrina was her name. Very beautiful, they say. I've snuck a peek at her painting downstairs-"

Victoria interrupted. "So that's who that is?" 

"Back then, Lord Hiddleston wasn't so scary. He was kind and he loved Katrina very much. All the servants that were here before me say that he was the best employer they ever had. Parties and special events, that sort of thing." 

"I can hardly imagine." Victoria scoffed. 

"Anyway. Lady Katrina was prone to these...moods. She would get very sad and disappear for days on end. Shut away in her room, not letting a soul see her. Not eating or drinking. Lord Hiddleston would bring the best doctors to the manor and she still had the moods. One day, Lord Hiddleston went up to see Lady Katrina and-" she swallowed. "He found her lying dead on the floor, stone cold and white."

Victoria gasped slightly. "What happened?" 

"She poisoned herself, some say. Charlie says it was her moods. Her heart just couldn't take all the sadness." 

Victoria sat back in her chair. For the tiniest of moments, she felt sorry for Lord Hiddleston. She remembered what it was like to find her mother dead on the stairs, having only been speaking and walking a few moments before. 

"It's quite sad, really. Ever since then he doesn't ride horses or throw parties or anything he used to do." Mary-Anne sighed. "But now that you're here, maybe things will change."

"Please." Victoria snorted. "I highly doubt he'll stop being a monster because of me. That'd take a miracle." 

"Or love." Mary-Anne added softly. 

Victoria frowned at her, about to ask what she meant, but Mary-Anne was on her way out the door before she could ask. 

"Love." She muttered, looking at the fire. "He won't get it from me, that's for sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria gets a tour of the house and staff rumors make her wonder what exactly is in that forbidden wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. This took so long to get up and I apologize for that, but life has been so crazy lately. Thank you to those who have read and encouraged me to keep going. I was going to just tank the whole thing, but thanks to you guys, I want to keep going! You have no idea how much that helps! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Once breakfast was finished and she got dressed (in a very lovely baby pink day dress), she got up the courage to poke her head outside. The hallway was empty. Quietly she stepped out and closed the door behind her. The hallway was like a tomb; quiet and eerie. Sunlight only came through the cracks of the curtains, making it so the candles had to be lit. Victoria’s footsteps echoed with every step, the creaks and click of her boots like cracks of a whip. How long had it been since someone graced this hallway or slept in that bed for that matter? The commotion from last night was probably the most exciting thing to happen in this place. She continued down the hallway, suddenly realizing that the hall was guarded by dark suits of armor. The dim light played tricks on Victoria’s eyes, making it seem as if they were moving. She stopped at one in particular, studying its details. The armor was smooth and shiny, nearly black in the candle light. One hand was fisted around a wooden spear that looked as though it hadn’t been used in ages, but the point gleamed in its sharpness and Victoria shivered. 

“I’ve always hated those things.” 

Victoria couldn’t help the yelp of surprise that escaped from her mouth. She whirled around and saw Mary-Anne standing there, a meek smile on her lips. “Oh, Mary-Anne! You scared me.” 

“Sorry, miss. I could’ve sworn you heard me walking up.”

“It’s alright. And please call me Victoria. ‘Miss’ gives me an air of importance that I don’t have.” She sighed. 

“Right. Victoria. That dress looks beautiful on you.” She admired the woman, her smile growing. 

“Thank you. It feels a little fancy for a tour, but it was the one you picked out, so-“ 

“Oh, you’re wanting to tour!” She giggled. “And here I thought you would be in your room until spring.” 

Victoria blushed a little. “I had thought about it. But my adventurous side was too curious.” 

“That’s the spirit! Come along then, there’s a lot to see.” 

She followed Mary-Anne down the hallway and back into the foyer she had seen upon her arrival. “This place could use a dustin’. But no one every uses it so we don’t bother.”

“I could do it,” Victoria offered. “And anything else you’d rather avoid.” 

Mary-Anne scoffed. “You will do no such thing. Besides, Hardage is very particular about who does what. If she saw you with a duster, it’d be my hide that’s for sure.” 

“She seems a bit…intense.” Victoria mumbled.

“She can be. Been with this house and family for a long time. Practically raised Lord Hiddleston as my brother tells it. If you stay out of her way, you’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on making friends any time soon.”

Their tour continued to the vast dining hall, filled with dark wood furniture and heavy crimson curtains. She concluded that the deep colors were a continuous pattern and if she saw anything brighter, it would be blinding amongst the rest of the décor. She was shown the kitchen, which was big enough to feed the entire town, manned by two cooks. One was a very big man with a pencil-thin mustache right under his nose that looked as if someone had painted it there. The other was a younger man, thin and raven haired. He barely even looked at Victoria as they passed by. 

“Andre, this is Victoria. She’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” Mary-Anne introduced them, but Andre’s only response was a nod. 

Victoria nodded as well, trying very hard to not stare at the mustache. “The quiet one over there is Louis. Doesn’t speak a word of English, so if you need something talk to Andre. He pretends he doesn’t understand what you’re saying, but he does. Don’t let him fool you.” She smirked at Andre who produced the oddest smile she’d ever seen. It was almost a grimace, but the corners of his lips were too high for it to be that. No, it was almost pained; like doing any other facial expression than a frown was just too much for his mouth to take. 

“Bonjour.” Victoria said quietly, mostly speaking to Louis. “Mon francais est pauvre, mais je peux parler.” 

Louis stared at her for a moment, but then a small smile crept on his lips. Andre, on the other hand, looked offended. 

“I didn’t know you speak French!” Mary-Anne cried. “See, you might have a friend here after all, Andre.” 

Andre didn’t agree. In fact, he looked as though Victoria had spit in front of him.

“We’ll let you get back to your work, then.” The red-head said, starting for the door leading outside. Victoria looked behind her and waved at Louis. “Au revoir.” 

Once they were outside, Mary-Anne let out a giggle. “Andre wasn’t expecting that, I imagine.” 

“I think not. Poor Louis. I wouldn’t speak if I had to work with Andre too.” 

“They came together from France. Apparently, he was the best chef in Paris and Lord Hiddleston offered him a large sum of money to come here. Where did you learn to speak French?”

Victoria smiled. “My mother. She insisted I learn another language so when I travel, I won’t be completely ignorant. We were getting into the harder things when she-“she stopped, swallowing the last word. 

Thankfully, Mary-Anne didn’t keep asking. The pair continued onto the grounds, stopping to admire the garden which was well kept, but bare for the most part, then walked to the stables. 

“Charlie should be around here somewhere.” She put her hands on her hips. “Charlie!” She yelled, surprisingly loud for such a small woman. 

A head popped up from one of the stalls, whipping around to see who called him. His eyes landed on them. “Oi! Stop the yellin’! I’m right here!” 

“Come out of there and introduce yourself!” She screamed back. 

He came out of the stall with a huff and Victoria couldn’t help but grin. He had the same flaming red hair as Mary-Anne and aside from the fact that he was tall and lanky, he looked just like her. 

“Victoria, this is my brother Charlie. He works with the horses and the stables.” 

Charlie held out a dirty hand and Victoria gladly shook it. “Nice to meet you. How many horses are there?” 

“Only the two. I can introduce you to them if you like.” He gave a toothy grin and Victoria nodded. 

She followed him down the end of the stable, seeing a black horse with a long, dark mane. The other was a deep chestnut color, it’s brunette mane brushed neatly and accented with a few braids. 

“The one on the end, that’s Lord Hiddleston’s horse. Beast is his name.” 

Victoria scoffed. “Of course, only someone like him would have a horse named ‘Beast’.” She looked into his dark eyes. “Is he friendly?”

“Only if you’re Lord Hiddleston. He’s picky about who touches him. He only lets me because I feed him.” Charlie reached out a hand and patted Beast on the nose. The horse moved away after a couple of pats. 

“Like horse, like rider.” 

Mary-Anne chuckled.

“And this one, she’s the friendly one.” He went to the other one and rubbed behind her ears. “Lady. She’d crawl in your lap if you let her.” 

Victoria stood in front of Lady and pet her nose softly, running her hands through her mane. “She’s beautiful. I’m assuming this was Lady Katrina’s horse?”

Charlie gave a surprised look to Mary-Anne who shrugged. Victoria looked between the both of them. “I was bound to find out about her anyway.”

“I know, it’s just that-“ Charlie paused. “Normally Ms. Hardage is the one who tells about Lady Katrina. She shows you where you’re not supposed to go either.” 

Victoria looked at Mary-Anne. “Is he serious?”

“Very,” Mary-Anne nodded solemnly. “There’s a whole wing that we’re not supposed to go into. Ms. Hardage goes in there to tidy up from time to time, but no one else is allowed in there. She told me when I first started that if I ever decided to be more than curious, I would fired on the spot, no exceptions.” 

“That’s harsh. What’s so important that an entire wing is closed off from the house?” She frowned, mindlessly rubbing her hand on Lady’s neck. “Maybe the rumors are true.” 

“I believe ‘em.” Charlie interjected, not a stitch of humor on his face. “They never had a proper service for Lady Katrina, so they say.”

“Who is 'they'?” Victoria asked. 

“The ones that used to care for Lady Katrina. After she died, they left. I was hired after she died and one of her maids, Lucy, told me that she never saw them take her body away.” 

“That’s a load of rubbish and you know it.” Mary-Anne said incredulously. 

He shrugged. “Why else would he keep it so secret? I would too if I was keeping a dead body back there.” 

Victoria became wide-eyed, “A dead body?”

“Now look what you did!” Mary-Anne huffed. “She’s just got here and now she’s going to start thinking that Lord Hiddleston is some kind of murderer.”

“I never said he murdered her.” Charlie said, nearly whispering. “I think he just kept her body after she died.” His eyes stayed locked on Victoria’s, who couldn’t help but shiver despite the warmth of the stable.

“That’s enough. I’ve got to get back for lunch.” Mary-Anne grabbed Victoria’s hand. “No more ghost stories, Charlie. If Lord Hiddleston hears about you telling those you’ll lose your job.” 

Charlie’s face fell. “Fine. No more ghost stories.”

Victoria waved behind her and Mary-Anne all but dragged her back to the house. Lunch was taken in the dining room. It felt ridiculous to be the only one sitting at the long table. 

“I’m guessing Lord Hiddleston doesn’t eat lunch?” She asked, spooning soup into her mouth. She blinked. It was the best vegetable soup she’d ever eaten. 

“Oh didn’t you hear? Lord Hiddleston has left.” Mary Anne said, bringing over a plate of sandwiches. “Gone away on business. Don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“That’s a relief.” Victoria said. “Now I don’t have to walk on eggshells everywhere I go.” 

A pair of clicking footsteps came in from the kitchen into the dining hall. “Miss Belle.” Ms. Hardage’s voice called out. Victoria was glad she had already swallowed, otherwise she would have choked. 

She cleared her throat, “Yes?” The woman was in front of her in a second, the same look of distaste she’d seen the first night they met.

“When you’re done, would you please meet me in the foyer. I have something I’d like to discuss with you.” Without an answer from Victoria, she marched out of the hall and into the foyer, the door closing loudly behind her. 

“She’s terrifying.” Victoria finally breathed. 

“You get used to it. Truth be told, I still stiffen up when she walks in the room.” She refilled Victoria’s cup and whispered, “I don’t think she likes me.”

“I’d be surprised if she liked anyone.” Victoria watched her filling the glass. “Mary-Anne, you don’t have to wait on me. I can do all of this myself.”

The red-head sighed. “I know and it’s all probably really strange for you, but Ms. Hardage said that you were a guest and would be treated like one.”

“But-“

“It’s alright. It’s my job and frankly, you give me something to do. I don’t mind.”

Victoria looked into her wide eyes and saw a genuine smile. “Alright.” She waited a moment, then started in on the sandwich. She ate as slow as possible, drawing out the time before she had to meet with Ms. Hardage. When the last crumb was picked and Mary-Anne took the plate away, the stood up, wiping down her dress.

“Better not make her wait any longer.”

Victoria nodded. “Wish me luck.” 

Mary-Anne gave a wry smile. “Good luck.”

Ms. Hardage was standing near the staircase when Victoria walked in. 

“Enjoy your lunch?” She asked, startling Victoria with her cordiality. 

Victoria nodded, “Yes, thank you.” 

There was an awkward moment of quiet where Victoria wasn’t sure if she should keep talking or wait for some instruction. Finally, Ms. Hardage started. “As you were probably told, Lord Hiddleston is away and won’t be returning for a few weeks. While he is gone, there are a few rules you need to adhere to.” She started up the stairs, Victoria following. “First and foremost, this house is not yours. You do not get to wander around and explore as you like. The foyer and dining hall are permitted, as well as the garden and any part of the grounds however I would advise you don’t go adventuring into the woods after night fall. The forest if full of…wild animals.” 

Victoria wasn’t sure about the hesitation and she opened her mouth to ask, but the lady started speaking again. “Breakfast is at seven-thirty, lunch at noon and dinner is promptly at six. If you get hungry between those times, you’ll have to fend for yourself. Andre isn’t prone to doing special orders unless they come from Lord Hiddleston. Mary-Anne, as you know, is your maid but seeing as we don’t have a full staff, she cannot wait on you hand and foot.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Victoria interrupted. 

“Good. Knowing your background, I’d be surprised if you were.” 

If that was an insult, she couldn’t tell; not that she could do anything about it. They made it to the first landing opposite of where her room was. 

“All of these rooms are off limits. They are locked anyway, you can’t gain access even if you wanted to. Any books you might need are in the study downstairs. The piano is off limits, no exceptions.” She said, going further down the hallway. Only a few candles were lit, seeming to bring the statues and paintings to life, the eyes and heads moving with Victoria as she went past, watching this new intruder stir up the dust on the carpet. Charlie’s words echoed in her mind about the dead body of Lady Katrina still being in her room. This entire house was like a tomb and she told herself that she wouldn’t be surprised, but if it did happen to be true, she would turn tail and run as fast as she could; she didn’t care about the deal. Ms. Hardage was clearing her throat and Victoria realized she was being spoken to. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I’m sure Mary-Anne has told you about the wing that is off limits?” 

Victoria nodded.   
“Good. This is the west wing and you are forbidden from entering. Lord Hiddleston enjoys his privacy and I aim to keep it for him.” The woman got very close to Victoria, her voice in a low, stern timbre. “I don’t care what deal you have made with the lord, if I catch you in this wing you will be out before you know what’s happening. Do I make myself clear?”

Victoria swallowed, nodding slowly. “Yes ma’m.”

“Good.” Ms. Hardage pulled away and turned, checking the locks on the door then swept past the younger girl back down the hallway. Victoria looked at the large doors that imprisoned the wing behind them. Her imagination painted pictures of multiple bodies of multiple wives, forever trapped in this haunted place. 

“Let’s not dawdle.” 

She glanced back at the doors one last them, then followed after Ms. Hardage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle manages to sneak her way into the West Wing and isn't sure she will like what she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. LANTA. I know it has been forever since I have updated. It has been forever since I have written anything to be honest. Life has a funny way of shaking things up and you think you can put it all back in place, but really they're just in new places. I had to find my writing mojo again. Hopefully, I have found it and will continue to write more. But for now, here is this and I will try my damnedest to get updates out when I'm able. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and for continuing to follow my story. Enjoy!

Fall was beginning to settle in around the grounds. The mornings were filled with crisp air and fog that covered the green grass in a thick, grey blanket. The leaves were changing color and Victoria wondered if the apples would be starting to ripen and fall off the trees back home. She received a letter from her father once a week, which was the only thing she looked forward to. He seemed to be doing better, though she was sure he wouldn’t mention if he was having late night binges with his drinking friends if there were any. She found herself to be very lonely, despite Mary-Anne and Charlie’s company. They were busy in their duties and she was left to her own devices. By the second week of her being there, she had explored everywhere she was allowed, as well as the grounds. Every now and then her eyes would travel to that forbidden wing, but somehow Ms. Hardage always seemed to be around when doing so and Victoria promptly went back to whatever she was doing. 

There were not recent sightings of Lord Hiddleston, which she was most grateful for. If she never saw him again, it would only be too soon. After their first encounter, there were no more dinner invitations and she only time she knew he was even in the house was because all the servants were a little more tight laced than normal. Also, Ms. Hardage made it a point to tell Victoria that he was home and she better keep her distance. That was a request she had no trouble fulfilling. 

She met most of the servants, including the head butler, Percy. He was stern-faced like Ms. Hardage, but he spoke with much more warmth and kindness to Victoria. He would occasionally invite her for evening tea before bed and tell her stories about his travels. Conrad would stop in from time-to-time and though he wasn’t much of a conversationalist, he would inquire about how she was doing. There was a kindness to him that she hadn’t seen when she first met him, so it was always a pleasant surprise when he did speak to her. Then there was Ansem; the other man she hadn’t recognized from the night Lord Hiddleston tried to break down her door. He was very tall, broad shouldered and looked as though he could take on a whole army of men by himself. Long blonde hair was tied neatly at the base of his neck. He was handsome, but not in a way that Victoria was drawn to. Mary-Anne found him quite dashing. 

“He’s Lord Hiddleston’s business partner, but they’ve been friends for ages. He’s a handsome one, inni he?” She told Victoria one afternoon at lunch time.   
Victoria laughed, “I suppose if you like the giant look.”

“Well then, I guess I do!” Mary-Anne giggled. 

One evening in particular and much to her surprise, he sat down to have dinner with her. Lord Hiddleston was away on one of his trips and she felt it was safe enough to eat in the dining room. 

“I felt it was time you and I introduce ourselves, seeing as you are going to be a permanent fixture here.” His voice was low, but soothing. It was almost like feeling the warmth of a fire after being in the cold all day. 

Victoria smiled. “I suppose so. Mary-Anne tells me your Lord Hiddleston’s business partner?” 

Ansem nodded, “Not so much a partner as a lawyer. And a friend. We grew up together.”

“I’m sorry.” Victoria said before she had a chance to stop herself. 

He chuckled a little and she was taken aback. “I know he can be difficult to get along with. And seeing as you didn’t have the best first impression of him, I would understand if you felt apt to not give him a second chance.”

She stayed quiet for a moment and then said, “I believe everyone deserves a second chance. But there can be exceptions to that rule.”

“You don’t seem the type of woman to dole out such harsh opinions.” He replied, his deep, blue eyes locking onto hers. It didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, so much as feeling like she had to be very careful about what she said. 

“When I’m bullied and frightened the way that I was, I become that type of woman. I came here on my own accord and he treats me like some nasty thing on the bottom of his shoe.”   
Ansem studied her for a bit longer before looking down at his plate of food. “That’s fair. But I think you should re-think your opinion. Maybe consider that he’s just as frightened as you are.”

“If that’s true and he’s not as bad as I make him out to be, then why hasn’t he attempted an apology? Or reached out to make some kind of a truce? No, Mr. Ansem, I don’t think he’s frightened. I think he’s a coward.” 

Ansem paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. Then he looked up at her. There was a coldness to his gaze now. 

“Harsh opinions indeed.” 

She didn’t reply to his comment and they finished the rest of the dinner in silence. When they finished, Victoria walked with him to the foyer and she opened the door for him as he put on his coat. 

“What I said before…”

“I know why you said it,” Ansem interrupted. Standing, he towered over her making her seem very small. “But I will very politely tell you that you’re wrong. He’s anything but a coward. Difficult to get along with, yes. Has a tendency to let his anger get the best of him, yes.”

“I think he meant to say that he has a horrible temper?” She said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Semantics, my dear. But those aren’t who he truly is. Deep down, he’s much more than that and if you give him that sacred second chance, I believe you could see it too.” He turned to leave, but Victoria called out to him. 

‘“What was he like? Before, I mean?”

“Before Katrina died?” 

Victoria nodded. 

Ansem inhaled deeply, looked at the night sky and then back at her. “Full of life. Happy. He would probably be unrecognizable to you.” He thought a moment more, as if lost in the memory of his friend before smirking and bowing slightly. “Goodnight Miss Belle. Thank you for your company.” 

She smiled and nodded, “You’re welcome.” 

As he turned to get into his carriage, she could almost understand why Mary-Anne thought him to be so handsome. There was a kindness underneath his ruggedness that was probably invisible to those not looking for it. He was loyal to Lord Hiddleston; she knew that without a doubt. Victoria watched his carriage disappear into the night, all at once feeling very alone. Her gaze moved to the inky black sky, seeing hundreds of stars interrupting the darkness. Her mind went back to the summer nights she spent lying on the grass and looking up at the sky with her mother, trying her very best to count them all. 

“There’s too many of them.” She would whine. Her mother would laugh and snuggle closer. 

“Then I’ll help you.” 

“We’ll never count them all, momma.”

“I guess that means we’ll be out here all night then.” She joked and Victoria’s eyes would light up at the thought of being up all night. She never made it that far, though. 

The sting of a cold breeze hit Victoria’s cheek, bringing her back to the present. She sighed and turned back inside the house, closing the door behind her. It was quiet inside. Everything had been cleaned up from dinner and aside from the occasional clanging of plates and pans, she felt as though she was the only one there. Once again, her eyes traveled up the stairs to the west wing. It was dark and foreboding, but for whatever reason, Victoria couldn’t help but feel the urge to go up there and explore. What could be so bad that it had to be hidden in an entire wing? 

She glanced around, seeing if Ms. Hardage was watching her and then she suddenly remembered: Ms. Hardage had gone into town that evening and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning. A feeling of excitement leaped into her chest; could she really do this? She was on the first landing when she had a brief moment of doubt. What if there were dead bodies in there? Or worse…what if they were alive? That terrifying thought was enough to make her nearly run back downstairs, but her feet stood firm. She had to know. Besides, nobody would know she had been in there. One quick trip in and then to her bedroom as if nothing had happened. Victoria inhaled fully and started up the second flight of stairs. 

Each step made her heart beat wildly in her chest and she felt her throat and mouth becoming dry. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and was face-to-face with the door that led to the west wing. A thought suddenly hit her: the door is probably locked. Ms. Hardage said it was and she completely forgot. Clicking her tongue, she turned away from the door. 

But what if it’s not locked? She thought, a small ray of hope shining. Surely it would be; Ms. Hardage wouldn’t make a mistake like that. Not with the way she ran the house. The thought was absurd, but she knew that she had to try. Finally she turned back, putting her hand on the cold door knob. Victoria turned it slowly, expecting to feel the catch of the lock, but to her surprise, the door gave and opened. The hinges creaked loudly, echoing down the hall and she held it steady, hoping the noise was stop before one of the servants heard it. Checking behind her one last time, she went inside. 

At first, all she could see was darkness. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that there were a few unlit candles and by some stroke of luck, matches. Lord Hiddleston must have wanted to them readily available when he came to this part of the house. A sudden chill ran through her. Shaking hands lit the candle and she started down the dark hallway. It was exactly like the East Wing, but somehow it felt darker. More…haunted. Victoria shivered again, but she continued on. Any moment she expected a shadow or a ghost to come springing out at her. Or worse, Lord Hiddleston. She wasn’t even sure what she was looking for; a clue into who this man was or perhaps some evidence that she was actually living in the house of a monster rather than a man. In the darkness, with the candle light bouncing every which way it was easy for her imagination to get the better of her. There were door upon doors, but she couldn’t bring herself to open one. The thought of seeing a dead body staring up at her with ghoulish, empty eyes nearly made her heart stop. At the very end of the corridor, however, a door stood ajar. 

Swallowing down her fear, she walked the rest of the way down and peered through the open door. It was a bedroom. 

His bedroom. 

It was massive. High ceilings and great, heavy drapes hung from the window which was at tall as the wall. She could see the all of the grounds and almost to town from its view. A large desk stood in front of it and she couldn’t help but imagine Lord Hiddleston sitting at it, writing documents and signing letters, head bent in complete concentration despite whatever was going on outside. The bed was quite big, but it looked as though no one had slept there in some time. The bed covers even had dust on them. Suddenly, a glimmer caught the corner of her eye.

Victoria turned her candle towards it and saw that a portrait hung on the wall beside the window. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was of him and his wife. He was smiling and a hand was on her shoulder. She was smiling as well, but there was something about it that seemed sad and distant. Both of her hands were touching her belly which Victoria could see was swollen with pregnancy. Victoria frowned deeply. No one had told Victoria his wife had been pregnant. 

“How awful…” Victoria said aloud. 

“Yes, it was.”

Victoria gasped and whirled around, seeing Lord Hiddleston standing in the doorway. Though his face was barely visible, she could see his eyes blazing and fists clenched. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but the fear kept any words from coming out. 

“How dare you.” The words were low and menacing. “You were told to never come here. Did we forget?”

“N-no. I just…”

“Just what? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?!” He was taking steps forward now and she retreated, her thighs hitting the back of the chair in front of the desk. She gasped again, feeling as though her heart were going to come flying out of her chest. 

“Please, I didn’t touch anything! I just wanted…” 

He advanced on her fully and grabbed both of her arms, making her drop the candle. “What gives you the right? I give you a place to live and this is the thanks I get?! Who do you think you are?” Lord Hiddleston’s grip was tight and he was shaking her a little. 

The pure, white-hot rage was scaring her more than the screaming; she had never seen so much anger and fear in all her life. Tears streamed down her face and she felt that at any moment he was going to reach up and strangle her. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she threw her knee into his stomach and the moment his grip loosened she bolted out the door, down the hallway and out of the wing. Fleeing further down the stairs, all she could think about was getting out the front door and back to her father. If she had to run the whole way, so be it. Mary Anne was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking up at her with wide eyes. 

“What’s happened?” She called. 

“I have to get out of here. I can’t stand to be here for another second!” She ran past Mary-Anne, pausing only to throw open the front doors.

“Victoria, wait! Wait!” Mary Anne called after her and Victoria could hear the maid running after her. 

She didn’t stop and she didn’t look back. Her feet carried her through the doors and into the dark night.


End file.
